Renace Angie-chan renace Prólogo
by angelacorus
Summary: Una muerte por curiosa, pero una nueva vida con la que podrá cumplir con sus personajes favoritos de su nuevo mundo, con un ángel de la guardia que más parece un demonio y con un adorable Tsuna, la vida de esta chica no será la misma


_**Una muerte por curiosa, pero una nueva vida con la que podrá cumplir con sus personajes favoritos de su nuevo mundo, con un ángel de la guardia que más parece un demonio y con un adorable Tsuna, la vida de esta chica no será la misma**_

Esto es un fic Oc x ?por el momento . Es mi primer fic (mi primera vez 7u7) por favor sean amables conmigo y díganme que les pareció-Reverencia- :3 GRACIAS

Khr es de Akira Amano

Movimiento número 10 del día, si uff, pude completarla, bueno es lo único que puedo hacer aquí….. si no encuentro nada más que hacer me volveré loca, bueno que esperaba estoy en el vientre de una mujer , si se preguntan porque una bebé está quejándose es que en realidad no soy mentalmente una bebé sino soy mucho mayor,… saben mejor comencemos desde el principio por lo que puedo recordar esto paso hace supuestamente …..hace varias semanas…creo….. -.-U

No, no morí por un auto, tampoco me mató un delincuente, sino fue lo más curioso de todo porque estaba en mi secundaria(tenía 15 años cuando pasó), me había reunido con algunas de mis compañeras a terminar un trabajo en el campus pero no me podía concentrar ,quien se concentraría si tu amor platónico estaba a tu lado, era lo más lindo ….. Me acerque y lo pude ver mucho mejor con su cabello negro y su gran sonrisa….. di un suspiro el cual no pasó desapercibido por mis amigas, las cuales pensaron en molestarme, a decir verdad todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que recuerdo fue que el joven se sonrojó y lanzó a mi amado al suelo, si yo estaba hablando de la imagen no del chico al cual molestaron, el me rechazó sin saber la verdadera razón yo me quedé en shock, estaba tan avergonzada por lo que terminé corriendo tras él para explicarle que no era eso, él me decía que me quería pero aun así aún no estaba listo, yo me quedé muda .. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, yo solo admiraba al sexy Takeshi Yamamoto y terminé tras un compañero, justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, escuché algunos ruidos miré hacia arriba y descubrí unos escombros que caían entonces empujé al chico y todo se volvió rojo…. Dolía no lo voy a negar pero aun así me alegraba que él estuviera a salvo, solo escuchaba gritos, una ambulancia, mi nombre varias veces…. Sabes siempre fui una chica reservada desde la primaria la imagen perfecta de niña buena , pero quería descubrir más, fue cuando en secundaria una amiga me llevó al mundo del anime, me encantó, fui fanática en especial de KHR , un manga del cual aprendí mucho quería a todos los personajes… eran tan lindos , pero eso ahora ha acabado, algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos….es que ahora ya no podré cumplir mis metas, tener un trabajo en el día y por las noches disfrutar de mis mangas de KHR, casarme …. Esperen casarme si ni siquiera tuve mi primer beso solo un rechazo T-T, el cual no tuvo base cierta… poco a poco todo se volvía oscuro

Estaba tan ligera, todo tan cálido, cuando sentí que algo me jalaba del cuello, poco abrí los ojos y vi todo blanco, y lo que me jalaba era un joven rubio ( Punk?), no no, ellos son de color negro entonces, me seguía preguntado yo misma cuando aquel chico alzó la mirada sus ojos eran azules parecían muy serenos, cuando cambió drásticamente, y me soltó, caí directamente al suelo, caí de cara, dolió que malo!, le grité. Bien que te haiga dolido eso te pasa por morirte sin previo aviso!, fue su respuesta… eh? Me morí como que me morí?!, estoy aquí no me he muerto tu ¡!, me quedé helada cuando los sucesos que habían pasado recobraron en mi .

Entonces el chico me explicó que se llamaba Dash C. De La Robia , sorprendentemente mi ángel de la guardia…. Di mi mejor cara de palo, y me carcajee en su cara, lo que hizo que me ganara un curita en mi cabeza por parte de él cubriendo mi chinchón. Pude notar que estaba cabreado, sus ojos estaban muy deseosos de sangre y algo me decía que era yo, pero….. no era una ángel?...decidí no preguntar más ya que no quería otra curita en mi cabeza .

Cuando estábamos en una gran tensión ninguno decía nada, dentro a la habitación una joven muy hermosa tenía el cabello azabache lo que más me sorprendió fue que al instante mi "ángel de la guardia" se quedó mudo y sonrojado *u*, jeeeeeeeeeeeee, fue lo único que pensé…entonces lo supe era mi oportunidad, antes de decir algo, la joven se inclinó diciendo que lamentaba que ahora estuviera ahí. EH?, FUE LO QUE RESPONDÍ, ella me explicó que aún no tenía que morir , fue cuando lo comprendí,…. Aun no era mi tiempo ella me explicó que tenía que vivir aún más años, pero que mi cuerpo era irreconocible, bueno eso mucho más información y más aun viniendo de ella con esa mirada, algo me dice que hay un sadismo en esto, pero aun así mi "ángel de la guardia" dijo que justo cuando iba a ser promovido tuve que morir….. QUE?!, OYE SABES LA QUE MURIÓ FUI YO, me enfrente a él , y es tu culpa por no cuidarme mucho mejor, estábamos a punto de luchar era como ver como una joven pequeña luchaba con un bravucón mayor(él tenía la apariencia de uno de 10 años), mucho menor, mientras que yo de una de 12, si no aparentaba de mi edad(15 años),hubieron algunas burlas en mi inicio de secundaria pero eso es otra historia, entonces ella con una venita nos dijo que nos sentáramos, debo de admitir que daba miedo y más aun con esa sonrisa.

Rosmery(así se llamaba ella), me dijo que el problema había sido por un mal papeleo de enviados al más allá….( Como sabrás esta no es solo una realidad, no es solo un mundo hay varios ,por lo cual te permitiremos ir a uno en el cual podrás renacer como una de nuestras embajadoras y ayudar que el destino se cumpla para cada uno de los integrantes principales de ese mundo), así que dime a cual quieres ir?... Lo pensé ….Es que acaso es uno de esos fic s en el cual me dejarán ir a un mundo en cual pueda si es así yo … lo decidí,…..(ya que empezaba asentir un aura asesina tras mío),, cuál es su problema? Pensaba,… yo ya morí le susurré. La chica sonrió y dijo( es que él tendrá que volver a estar detrás de ti ya que aún sigue siendo tu ángel de la guardia, pero como ahora vas a recordar todo él vendrá a supervisarte cada 5 años hasta que cumplas 15 años que es la edad en la cual has muerto ) . Me quedé mirándolo, ya veo… justo que el iba ser un gran ángel ahora tendrá que pasar por todo esto nuevamente.

Rosmery(Bueno ya te decidiste?),

Sí!, quiero ir al mundo KHR .. Se puede?

Rosmery(claro que sí , a es verdad casi se me olvida renacerás como la hija de nuestras embajadoras, se te darán las instrucciones a través de tu ángel guardián ….bueno es mejor que te sujetes , )…. EH? Le dije, … y fue cuando el piso se abrió…. Caí directamente hasta que sentí que estaba dentro de algo, abrí los ojos y todo estaba envuelto por un líquido, me tomó un tiempo asimilarlo pero pude hacerlo, ahora estamos donde iniciamos, por lo que descubrí soy una bebé que está terminando de desarrollarse ojala nazca pronto, pero me preguntó qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, bueno es lo veré después ahora estoy cansada, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando sentí contracciones a mi alrededor, siguió así hasta que sentí que mucho frío no veía nada todo estaba demasiado colorido, trate de decir algo pero solo salió unos gritos de llanto, cuando me limpiaron, me cubrieron con una manta, y me llevaran hacia una mujer , aún estaba todo borroso, cuando pude ver claramente todo estaba muy animado, entendí de que era este otro mundo , vi a la mujer, estaba cansada , pero aun asi era muy bella, tenía el cabello rubio, y al hombre que estaba a su lado también era muy guapo, pero tenía el cabello de color negro y ojos azules, "suertuda", fue el primer pensamiento que tuve, … siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, seré hermosa cuando crezca, gritaba en mi interior, cuando di mi sonrisa, el hombre que supongo es mi padre, empezó a emocionarse y a pronunciar palabras en un idioma que me parecía conocido .. si era italiano… y se comportaba como un niño, pero aun así me pareció lindo. Tuve mucho sueño por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos , y pensar en que no podía esperar para crecer y ver cuál es mi misión acá.

Soy nueva por lo que espero que sea de su agrado, este episodio es el prólogo, a partir del segundo se verá un avance del encuentro con Tsuna es que no quiero darle mucho a su infancia eso ya se verá en cada capítulo ;3

_**Agradecimiento especial a **__**hitomi62**__** quien me animó para publicarlo :3**_

_**7u7 Les dejo esto ;3**_

_**¿Eh…. estás ahí Angie-chan? , abriendo la puerta cuando se escucha un Hiiiiiiiiiiii(sonrojado hasta el límite) lo siento no quise ver. Y por parte de la chica Ahhhhhhhhhhh Tsunaaa no mires-(snif snif) ahora no podré casarme. Reborn : Tsuna tendrás que hacerte cargo(vean sus intenciones acá) Tsuna(sonrojado): Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Reborn , Hiiiiiiiiii Angie-chan **_


End file.
